More Than Friends
by Dangerous Kitty
Summary: Set during the third or forth movie. Harry is in love with Ron. But Him and Ron are fighting. Well they be able to forgive and forget or never talk to each other again? Find out here!


**Harry's P.O.V**

_In Gryffindor Tower - On His Bed -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was laying down on my bed. I couldn't help but think of my crush. No it is not Ginny or Cho. It's my best friend Ron. Yes, I had the hots for a guy. I have to admit though. I felt bad for Ginny. I mean she has had a crush on me for years. I looked around. I hate being alone. Ron and I are not talking. We got into a fight. I don't hate him. I didn't even mean it when I told him to stay away from me. I wish I had him a lot closer then we were.

I got up and looked outside. I saw Ron and his new girlfriend, Lavender. They were talking. Then Lavender leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and walked off. Jealously boiled in me. I hated this feeling. I walked back to my bed and buried my into my pillow. Who would have thought that Ron could do this to me? Make me jealous and angry. I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard the door open. I turned over to see Ron. I frowned. Ron just gave me a small smile.

"Hi Harry." He said.

"Aren't you supposed to be avoiding me?" I asked a little too harshly.

"No. I came to say I'm sorry… I've been acting like a jerk… I guess I was mad that your name got picked. I was worried… I'm sorry." He said.

"You were worried?" I asked shocked.

I knew I was blushing. When I looked at Ron: His cheeks where just as red as his hair. He looked hot like that.

"Yeah… I mean you're my first real best friend and I didn't want to lose you. I still don't…" He said.

I smiled. Ron sat down on my bed next to me. I looked at him. I soon got lost in his blue eyes. I started to lean in. My eyes fluttered close as our lips touched. I was happy that Ron didn't pull away. I was even happier when Ron kissed me back. He pushed me down till I was laying on my back. Ron soon started to nibble on my bottom lip begging for entry. I smirked. I didn't let him in. I always loved to tease him. Ron's hand cupped me through my pants. I gasped when he did this. Ron took the chance and thrusted his tongue into my mouth. I moaned.

I whimpered when Ron pulled away. He smirked and pulled his shirt off. When his shirt was off he did the same to mine. I moaned as he took one of my nipples into his mouth. He soon moved to my other one. I pulled him away from my chest and kissed him. My hands traveled down to his pants. I instantly started to unbuckle his belt. Ron started to get mine off as well. I smiled when I finally got his pants off. He had also got mine off.

I soon flip us over to where I was on top. I smiled down at him. I started to grind against him. He moaned. He started to grind up against me as well. I let out a small moan as I felt his hard on rub up against mine. I soon realized that we were dry humping. I smiled. I bent down not stopping my thrust and kiss him long and hard. He kissed me back with just as much force. My fingers tangled themselves in his red locks.

I soon felt his hands move down and pull my boxers down. I rose up and got them off the rest of the way. I blush when I saw him checking me out. I bent down and started to lick, bite, kiss, and suck my way down his chest. When I reached his boxers I smirked. I put my mouth over the bulge. I began to lick over his clothed cock. Ron moaned and grabbed my head and pressed my face against his clothed dick. I pushed his hands off of my head and pulled his boxers completely off.

I gulped. Damn! He was huge! I bent down and began to lick his cock. Ron moaned and grabbed my head again and started to pull me closer to the head of his crotch. I knew what he wanted. I smiled. I opened my mouth and swallowed him whole. My hand came up and started to play with his balls. I started to bob my head in between his legs. I moaned when I heard Ron moan my name. I soon tasted Ron's pre-cum. It tasted great.

I was kind of shocked when Ron pulled me off. I looked up at him. He was panting. He pulled me forward and kissed me. I kissed back. I soon was straddling his lap. We both moaned when our dicks rubbed against each others. I grabbed Ron's hand and pulled up to my lips. I started to suck on three of his fingers. Ron moaned as he watched me. I smiled. When I knew his fingers were wet enough I pulled them out of my mouth. Ron smiled. I moaned as he swirled one of his fingers around my hole. Discomfort engulfed me when he pushed a finger in.

Ron must have known I would feel this way because he had already flipped us over and started to kiss my neck. I soon relaxed. When I did relaxed Ron pushed another finger in. I tried to make it look like I was fine but I guess I was doing a lousy job of it because Ron muttered sorry into my ear. He started to do a scissoring motion. I was somehow able to relax. I don't know how but I did. Ron then pushed a third finger in me. I moaned and ached my back when he brushed against my prostate. Ron smiled. He pulled his fingers out of me. I whimpered at the lost. I looked at Ron. He was aligning his dick with my ass. Before he entered he looked at me.

"Harry? Are you sure you want to do this? Because after this I won't be able to stop." Ron said looking into my eyes.

"Bloody hell Ron! Just do it already!" I groaned.

Ron just chuckled and slowly pushed in. I bite my bottom lip in pain. He was a lot bigger than three fingers. Ron just kissed me all over my face. I knew he was trying to distract me from the pain. He was doing a good job of that. I soon got used to having him in me. I nodded my head, telling him to move. He started to slowly push in and out. Ron was moaning. I was thankful the pain was gone. But I didn't really feel anything.

Then Ron hit my prostate. I moaned. Ron must have taken that as a sign to go faster. I moaned as he kept hitting my prostate. Over and over again. It felt amazing. I wrapped my legs around his waist. This made him go deeper than ever. I urged him to go harder. We both were moaning like there was no tomorrow. Ron bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back. His tongue tangled around mine. I don't know how to describe it instead of incredible. My glasses started to fog up. I took them off.

We continued to make out as he kept slamming into me. I soon felt myself on the edge of cuming. I reached down to grab my dick. I groaned as Ron slapped my hand away. But I moaned as he grabs my cock. I soon came. Ron came right after me. He grinds up against me riding out his orgasm. He then fell on top of me. We kissed again. When we caught our breath he pulled out of me. He laid down next to me. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Wow… That was awesome!" Ron said kissing my cheek.

I blushed when he did this.

"I know… But I got to ask you something." I said.

"Okay…" He said.

"Why did you go along with it? I mean you are dating Lavender." I pointed out.

"Lavender somehow knew I was gay and said she would be glad to be my cover up. She also knew I was in love with you…" Ron said looking into my eyes.

"You're in love with me?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah…" He said.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

He smiled at me and kissed me. I kissed back.

"Well… We are defiantly more than friends." He said smiling.

I laughed.

"Yeah. We're boyfriends." I said.

"Good. I love you." Ron said kissing me.

I kissed back.

"I love you too." I said pulling away.

We cuddled up against each other. I soon fell asleep. I loved this. I love him and he loves me.

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


End file.
